Emily's bookcase
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: What if Micah had helped Emily put together the bookcase instead of Will? Would he have told Emily how he feels about her? Would it be enough to make her forget about Will? (Set after episode 1x10 Emily and the Social Experiement)
1. Emily's Admirer

Emily had regretted flirting with Dr Patnum all day. He was probably the last person on earth, she would _ever_ be interested in; and yet she couldn't seem to get rid of him now. Since the morning's flirt session in which she had _failed _to make Will jealous, hence proving her social experiment _invalid_; Dr Patnum had taken a fancy to her and followed her around like an irritating rash. There wasn't a moment throughout the day where she had some peace. At lunch he was there, on top of the roof while she sat with Tyra and Micah. He was there winking her at as she presented at rounds, which only made Dr Bandari hate her more. He even walked in to "call" on Joyce Barnes, Micah's mom when he had heard that Emily was spending her free time down there. Joyce had said that she had never seen him before and his "sudden interest in her was brought on by the pretty girl she was with". Emily decided not to tell Joyce that she had flirted with him to make Will jealous. As Micah had said at lunch, Dr Patnum was _trouble _and Emily had to be extra _careful_.

_All this information would have come in hand BEFORE you tested your theory!_

_Why on earth had she taken Tyra's advice to flirt with him?_

_The worst part of it was that Will hadn't even seemed that jealous and now she was stuck with the hospital's NUMBER ONE man slut._

"Hey you." Dr Patnum said leaning against the lockers in the changing room.

Emily faked a smile. "What's up?" she said trying her best to sound casually friendly, nothing more.

_God Emily, don't be too friendly. _

_You are going to give him the wrong idea._

"So I was thinking we could, _you know_, get that drink together."

"I can't tonight." Emily said wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"I meant what I said before, about liking the _chase_, Dr Owens." He said shifting closer towards her. "You will get _caught_…like all the _others_ that have _fallen_ before you, they never can _resist_ my charms."

_ . . .Emily! _She thought slowly, trying her best to not _even_ roll her eyes at his statement.

If there was no thing that Emily hated more in than anything else in the world; it was cocky guys.

_Well, cocky guys and then Cassandra…_

_Dr Bandari at times too…_

"Hey Pitts!" Cassandra said walking into the changing room, hand in hand with Will.

Usually hearing her voice would make Emily's face cringe and wish she was anywhere else in the world; but this one time, Emily was thankful to have someone else around.

"Emily, a bunch of us are going out to Ricky's for drinks tonight; you in?" Will asked.

"Count us in." Dr Patnum said answering before Emily could say anything.

"Pitts, I see you have an _admirer!_" Cassandra said, pretending to sound sweet and opening her locker to pull out her bag.

"Is she coming?" Tyra asked walking into the changing rooms, closely followed by Micah and some other interns.

"I don't know, I asked her." Will said shrugging his shoulders at Tyra. "She has to come; she barely comes out with us anymore."

_That was so, not true. _Emily thought, as she rolled her eyes.

_I went out on a blind date last night…during the middle of the week! _

_Had he forgotten about that?_

"Come on, Emily!" Tyra exclaimed, walking up to her best friend and taking her hands. "Hot Molly is coming…it's kind of our _first date." _She said smugly. "I could really use a _wing woman._"

"Tyra, I can't tonight." Emily said apologizing to her friend.

"Why Owens? Is the _Cable guy_ coming over again?" Will asked sarcastically, causing Cassandra to laugh heartedly.

"No, but I have this _thing_ that I need to do. I keep putting it off, but I need to do it…its kinda driving me crazy."

"Pitts, you're rambling again. Look, if you're thing is _getting laid," _Cassandra whispered in her ear, "then you don't need to look much further than him." She said gesturing to Dr Patnum who was still leaning against the lockers checking Emily out.

"God no!" Emily snapped defensively. "I have this…_book case _that I need to put together."

"A books case?!" Tyra asked folding her arms over her chest. "You're blowing me off for a _book case?" _

"Tyra, my parents sent me down some of my books and I have all these boxes everywhere in my apartment… I really need to put some order into my place."

"Is there really a book case, Owens?" Will asked not entirely believing her.

"Yes…there is." Emily said hotly, feeling her cheeks burn. "I was telling Micah about it before."

Micah bit down onto his lip hard, did his best to contain his laugh and nodded at Will.

"You know, I could help you with that…" Dr Patnum said re-joining the conversation.

_NO! _

_God, HOW do you get rid of this guy?!_

"Actually, I'm doing it." Micah said cutting in, before Emily could think of an excuse.

"_You are?"_ Cassandra said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at Micah. "I thought you were coming for drinks with us?"

"I was, _uh_, but I forgot that I_ promised_ to help Emily with the book case, so now I can't." Micah said smiling at a relieved Emily.

"Lame." Cassandra said rolling her eyes. "Whatever, have fun tonight doing _work,_ while the rest of us get _drunk _and blow off some steam."

"We should get going." Will said.

"Looks like we will have to get a drink another time, Dr Owens." Dr Patnum said as he followed the rest of the interns out of the changing rooms.

Emily cringed, hoping that he wouldn't see her scrunched up face.

"What's with the_ face_?" Micah asked when they were alone in the change rooms.

"Nothing." She said lying quickly.

"You have to be careful of that one Emily; his reputation precedes him."

"Trust me; you _don't_ have to warn me. I'm not interested at all." Emily said flinging her bag over her shoulder and slamming her locker shut. "You didn't have to skip drinks tonight."

"Are you _kidding_ me? I love putting furniture together! I'm a Doctor, Emily! You should know the _thrill _you get when you can fix something up." He said excitedly.

"I hate putting furniture together! I'm the most uncoordinated person on this earth! I'm really bad at… almost _everything_." She said laughing nervously.

"You're not _bad_ at being a Doctor!" Micah exclaimed quickly, shaking his head in disagreement.

"That's because being a Doctor is the _only_ thing I know; it's the thing I'm most confident in."

"Well after tonight, you will also be a _pro_ in assembling book cases…so don't worry." Micah said winking at her. "Should we get going?"

"Micah, I really don't want you to have to skip drinks tonight…especially since your friend is back in town."

"Who, _AJ?_ Don't worry about him! He is coming back here as a resident and besides; he used to live with me when we were interns, so he is crashing at mine for a bit. Listen, I just have to say a quick goodnight to my mom, but I'll see you at yours in about _thirty?_ I'll pick up some dinner for us, too. I'm thinking _Thai?_ What do you think?" he asked as he started to back out of the changing rooms.

"Micah, I can pick something up for us if you want." Emily asked heading out of the change rooms and into the foyer.

"No, I know the perfect place, so you just go home and relax and I'll see you soon." He said smiling at her before he headed towards an opened lift.

xx


	2. Dinner with Micah

Emily made a pit stop on the way home. She decided to restock her fridge with cold beers, since Will had left her dry from his last visit. While she was out, she also decided to pick up some desert. Not being able to narrow it down from Tiramisu cake, cookies and cream ice-cream and her all-time favourite strawberries and chocolate dipping; Emily decided on all three.

_You can never have too much desert right?_

_Plus this was the perfect kind of comfort food that she needed whenever seeing Will and Cassandra all- happy- in- love had gotten to her after a long day at work…_

_Or whenever Dr Bandari was a bitch to her…_

_Which was EVERYDAY._

Emily opened the door to her neat apartment and started to put her shopping away. She stuck the beers in the freezer to go colder faster and then headed over to her voicemail machine. The little red alert was blinking at her, implying that she had a new message to hear.

**Message one received at 8:15 pm:**

I can't believe you blew me offfff to make a stupid bookcase!

Hot Molly is in the bathroom. I'm totally _wasted_, by the way. I think I'm getting _some _tonight! We have been doing these really sexy body shots! The girl is so fiiiiiiiine!

Don't worry about Dr Patnum. He seems to be flirting with that nurse, you know the one that's alwaaaaays smiling and hugging everyone! I think her name is Sunny…or something. The point is they actually make a good couple and apparently they've already slept together before, so there's that.

Anyways, Will has NOT shut up about Patnum following you around everywhere today. I don't think he's jealous because he's making out with Cassandra, right now as we speak….or as I speak…and _you_ listen to this?! I can't be_ bothered _explaining this but-

OH before I forget -MICAH!

He reallllllly likes you Emily! I mean who decides to build a book case instead of having drinks after work? _Forget Will and get with Micah_. He is totally HOT too, if I swang that way, I'd be _all over_ his fiiiiiiine HOT ass. Seriously girl, you should do the MOVES on Micah tonight… and he totally DIGS you too, so you have nothing to worry about there.

Promise me that you won't be a tool? Oh and please don't overthink it too much either. Screw Will, he doesn't deserve you, but Micah is SO perfect for you!

OH Hot Molly is coming back, I have to go, but I expect to hear all about your time with Micah tomorooooow. Don't let me down! Love ya girl. I'm out.

**End of message, to replay the message press one.**

Emily didn't take any of Tyra's advice, she knew her friend had _one shot too many PLUS TEN, _so she just deleted the message quickly. Walking back into her kitchen she started to light some scented candles and spread them around her apartment. When the candles were all in place and the lights were dimmed a little, she started searching through her pile of CDs to find some music. Deciding on Ed Sheeran, she placed the album into her CD player and let her favourite album play. Emily hoped that she wasn't going to give Micah the wrong idea, but this was her normal routine when she came home from work. Candles, wine and some slow music, always had a way of relaxing her after a tiring day at work. While the rest of her friends went out drinking, this is how she blew off steam.

_Alone and content… it was so much better than being in a crowded, noisy bar; envious of Will and Cassandra._

Micah knocked at the door, breaking Emily out of her thoughts.

"Hey Micah" she said holding the door open for him. "How was Joyce when you left her?"

"She was fine. I told her that I was going to be helping you with your bookcase tonight, so I couldn't stay with her too long." Micah said stepping into the warmth of her place.

"She seemed happy today when I visited her." Emily said closing the front door behind them.

"My mom's a fighter." He said smiling at her. "Do you like Ed Sheeran too?"

"He is my favourite."

"Same. You have good taste in music, Owens." Micah said smiling. "I bought my mom an iPod a couple of weeks again, because she's been spending so much time in hospital and I wanted her to at least have something to take her mind off things. I put her all my music on there, and some of the stuff she grew up listening to and she fell in love with Ed's songs. She hasn't stopped talking about him since."

"He writes the most romantic songs." Emily said smiling at Micah, as she showed him to the table.

"It's so warm in here! It's freezing out; the snow's starting to come down hard."

"The weather forecast predicted a blizzard some time tonight or tomorrow. I really hope not. I don't like having my car snowed in."

"Me neither, it's the worst." Micah said laughing. "So I got Pad Thai for you and Pad Kee Mao for me." He said pulling the food out of the paper bag. "And money bags."

"Awww Micah, I love Pad Thai, _how _did you know it's my favourite?" Emily asked excitedly.

"I know a lot about you, Emily." Micah said smiling at her and passing her a money bag. "More than you would think I know." he said laughing a little nervously.

"Have you been stalking me?" she teased playfully, before taking a bite into her entrée.

"_Me? Stalking?_ Why would I… when you _already_ have Dr Patnum?" Micah said nudging her playfully.

"Gross." Emily said widening her eyes in shock. "'ll get us some cutlery… hey what do you want to drink? I have wine, Coke a Cola or beer?" she asked Micah, as opened her fridge.

"What are you having?" he called out from the dining area.

"Wine." She said quickly.

_I need wine after the day that I've had at work._

_Fighting off Dr Patnum's advances was about as easy as getting Gina to like me…_

_It was so exhausting and pointless!_

"Wine sounds perfect." Micah said walking into the kitchen. "Do you need a hand?"

"Sure…you can get the wine, I'll get the glasses." Emily said passing him the bottle of red wine, as she reached up to get her wine glasses. "Thanks for picking up dinner. I'm starving."

"No worries." Micah said as they sat down to eat.

xx

Emily had no idea how long they stayed at her dinner table, after they had finished their dinner. They had been talking about everything from work and everyday things, to his mom, Dr Bandari and their shared love for Ed Sheeran and his music.

"Okay, favourite song on the album?" Micah asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"Kiss me, track 11." Emily said blushing a little.

"Track 11?" Micah asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Very precise, I'm impressed."

Emily laughed heartedly. "Yours?" she asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"Give me love, track 12."

"Smart arse." She said throwing her scrunched up napkin at his face, Micah laughed. "I really like that one too!" Emily said smiling. "Good choice. Though like every song on that album is perfect, so it's so hard to pick _just_ one."

Micah smiled at Emily. "I should start on your book case _before_ we finish this bottle of wine." He said finishing the rest of the wine in his glass.

"We have finished the bottle." Emily said tipping it upside down to show him.

"Please tell me that we did _not _just finish a whole bottle of wine between the two of us."

"Hey," Emily said throwing her hands up in the air defensively, "you are just as much to blame as I am."

"You sound like an alcoholic…always trying to _blame _someone else." Micah said standing up and starting to clear the dinner table.

"Hey!" she said laughing loudly.

Micah carried the empty wine glasses and the bottle to the kitchen, while Emily threw the empty food containers in the bin.

"You didn't have to clean up for me." Emily said, honestly touched by Micah's kind gesture.

"It was no problem…so where's this book case?" Micah asked when Emily turned off the kitchen light.

"It's in my bedroom." She said blushing a little. "Don't be _mad_, but I've kind of started on it already and you may need to dissemble it. I didn't do a very good job of it."

Micah laughed as Emily lead the way to her bedroom. "I can't wait to see your work of art."

"It's more like a pile of garbage…" Emily said flicking on the light to her bedroom.

"So this is what your room looks like." Micah said smiling a little at Emily. "It's really neat…like the rest of your house. I like a neat girl. Kelly was so messy; you wouldn't think so when you look at her, but she was."

"I can't _function_ if things are neat…and orderly." Emily said. "I haven't slept much in the last two days, because I've been trying to put this stupid bookcase together and I have nightmares that I won't be able to figure it out."

"Wow," Micah said walking around the pile of disaster Emily had created in her attempt to make the book case, "you really did your _best,_ didn't you?"

"I told you I'm really uncoordinated."

"This looks _nothing _like the picture on the box!" Micah exclaimed holding up the box to show her.

Emily threw a pillow at Micah, hitting him hard in the face.

"Ouch, okay I'm sorry. You _did _warn me." Micah said throwing his hands up to protect his face. "I just didn't know that it was _possible_ to make something completely _different_ to the box."

"Do you want me to throw _another_ pillow at your face?" Emily asked hotly. "Because I have plenty."

"Point taken." Micah said bending down on the ground to access the damage.

"Is it _fixable_?" Emily asked sitting down next to Micah on the ground. "Please tell me it is! I really don't want to have to _buy_ another one…this cost me like a hundred dollars!"

"It is, though you're lucky that you didn't do _any damage_ to the frame by placing the screws in the wrong place. It's not going to be that hard to fix, don't worry. I can do this."

"Do you need any help?"

"You know, I think I've got it." Micah said laughing. "You can just watch."

Emily held up the pillow, getting it ready.

"Fine, you can pass me the stuff I need." Micah said laughing. "Screw driver, please Dr Owens."

xx


	3. Take a chance on me

Micah had been working on the book case for over an hour, it had taken him longer than he had originally thought to even dissemble it; Emily had done a terrific job in lodging the screws into all wrong places, which meant they were so hard to pull out.

"So why did you break up with Kelly?" Emily asked as she passed Micah another bolt.

"We just wanted _different_ things." Micah said avoiding her eyes.

"It's a pity; you guys made a really cute couple."

"So what's with _you_ and Dr Patnum?" Micah asked, trying his hardest to not sound jealous, despite how much it was killing him inside.

Emily sighed heavily. "So I had this really _dumb_ theory that I was trying to test out today. It was sort of a _social experiment_, you know, because I thought Will was jealous last night and this morning…he was on my blind date last night and he was acting really weird today about it."

"Will was on your blind date?"

"Will and Cassandra…it was kind of a _double _date, though it was entirely _blind_ date on my end. I had never met the guy before, he was a high school science teacher; a friend of Cassandra's."

Micah looked up at Emily; he could always tell when she was nervous or uncomfortable by the way that she spoke quickly, without pausing to breathe. He took her hand in his, squeezed it a little and told her to relax.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Anyways, so I figured _if_ he was_ jealous_, then that must mean that he _likes_ me, _right?_ So Tyra told me to flirt all day _whenever_ Will was around and _I_, in one of my not so _great moments_ decided to try out my theory on Dr Patnum."

Micah laughed loudly. "That explains why he is so _determined_ to get you. You've given him a _chase_, Emily. He is not going to back down."

Emily groaned loudly. "Can you _please _talk to him? Tell him I'm not interested."

"And miss out on all this _entertainment?_ No way!" Micah teased.

"Micah, _please!_ You know him so much _better_ than I do." Emily said begging him.

"Why don't you get Will to do it."

"That would defy the purpose of trying to get him jealous!" Emily mumbled.

"So did it work? Was Will jealous?"

"No." Emily said sighing.

"I hope you _keep_ that in mind, next time you flirt with your next, poor victim!"

"I'm so over _waiting _for Will to realise that Cassandra is _only _going to break his heart."

"Will is an idiot." Micah said sounding angry.

"He's not."

"_Why_ are you always _defending_ him, Emily?" Micah said feeling himself get a little heated.

"He's a good guy, Micah." She said defending her friend's honour.

"He is so… _oblivious_ to the fact that you are in love with him, Emily! He is dating your enemy! How is he a '_good guy'?_"

"Still." Emily corrected Micah. "He is oblivious to the fact that I am _still _in love with him."

Micah looked at Emily with a confused expression on his face.

"The first day of our internship, I told him that I was in love with him. We had just spent four years together at Medical school and I felt like I should get it off my chest… I told him I liked him and he_ rejected _me." Emily said laughing a little painfully.

Whenever Emily thought back to the first day of her internship and her confession to Will, her heart painfully ached. It kind of felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her; though not the kind of stabs that would be enough to kill you… these were just like painful sharp stabs, that hurt so much _more_ than because you were still _alive _to feel them.

"He _rejected_ you?" Micah asked snapping her back to reality and shaking his head in disbelief. "He's bigger idiot than I originally thought!"

Emily smiled at Micah's attempt to make her feel better.

"So on the first day of you internship…" Micah said slowly trying to place the pieces together in his brain. "…when I found you crying in the staircase, and eating the whole vending machine out of Ring Dings-"

"-Another one of my not so great moments." Emily said cutting him off quickly.

"You were crying about…Collins?" Micah sneered.

"Yes; but there were other things that made me upset that day too. My surgical idol _hated _me and my high school nemesis was being _nefarious_…Will was the _final_ thing that had gotten to me…He was the straw that _broke_ the camel's back. It was an overwhelming day."

"Do you know what I think?" Micah said slowly putting down the spanner he was using, to take Emily's hands in his. "I think that Will was _not _the final thing that had gotten to you that day. I think he was the _main _reason behind the tears; and everything else, Gina and Cassandra…were just _excuses_ that you allowed yourself to dwell on, to _help_ you through the _pain_ of his rejection. Everybody knows of Dr Bandari's reputation _before_ they apply for their internship at Denver Memorial. She's a hot-headed, arrogant, intimidator. You might have been _shocked _to _what extent_ she was cold and aloof, but I'm sure you would have had a good enough idea in your head already of _what_ to expect…and Cassandra, you had known her since the fifth grade…you had made it all _through_ high school in _one piece _and I know you don't like her very much, Emily…" Micah said squeezing her hand, "…but you _survived_ then; you will survive _now_. I think seeing your high school _nemesis _again, after being apart for four years, would have been another shock; but you're a _pro _at handling Cassandra. You know so much about her and from what you've told me, she hasn't changed her tactics since high school! Will was _not _the straw that broke the camel's back; he was the reason why you were so upset, Emily."

"Maybe you're right." Emily said softly, blinking back the tears that filled her eyes.

_ Don't cry Emily! _She thought mentally scolding herself.

_Micah's mom is sick, probably dying from her pancreatic cancer…_

_There are bigger worries in life, than crying about Will Collins!_

"I'm sorry, Emily," Micah said shifting closer to her. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault," she said sniffing back the tears that were starting to burn in her eyes. "I just want to be _over _him. I'm sick of feeling like this."

"The only way that you will get over him Emily, is to put yourself back into the saddle. You need to date someone…"

"Why do you think I agreed to go on a _blind date _last night? A blind date on Wednesday night, do you know how _desperate _that makes me look?" she said reaching out for a tissue from her bedside table.

"It doesn't make you look desperate." Micah said wiping a lone tear that had fallen from her cheek with his thumb. "But, I'm not talking about blind dates either."

Emily looked up at him confused. "You better not be talking about Dr Patnum." Emily laughed.

"I think you deserve a lot _better _than the notorious hospital man slut!" Micah said laughing. "_Date me_." he said bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. " Take a chance on _me, _Emily."

xx


	4. Balvery

**Author's Note:**

Sorry guys, I just realised that I posted the WRONG chapter LOL *blonde moment!*

So sorry in advance for anyone that was confused by this update- I got it mixed up with my other story!

The chapter has been replaced with the right one, so feel free to re-read lol.

Thank you to everyone that alerted me about this, you guys rock and I love you.

Also quick mention, in response to **fmd-jade:** the picture on my story is a photo still from a scene in next week's episode =)

Anyways, sorry again! Here's the right chapter…

Enjoy!  
Paris xoxo

Emily snapped her head up quickly and looked at Micah.

_Did he just say…'date me'?_

_He was joking right?_

_It's probably the wine talking… we did have the full bottle between us!_

_Ignore it Emily, he doesn't mean it…_

_He probably won't even remember THIS conversation in the morning!_

"Do you want some desert?" Emily asked, jumping up onto her feet and walking out of her room quickly, before Micah could say anything else.

"Emily…" Micah said quickly following her into the kitchen.

"Do you feel like cake, ice-cream or chocolate covered strawberries?" Emily asked completely ignoring Micah and sticking her head into her fridge.

"Are you just going to _ignore_ what I said?" Micah asked a little upset by the way she was acting.

"I'm thinking we could have a bit of everything. What do you think?" she said, starting to pull out the cake and strawberries.

"I think you _stop _avoiding my question." Micah said taking her hands into his. "Emily, I'm _crazy _about you! I have been for the _longest _time!"

"Micah, you're _drunk_." Emily said pulling away from him and continuing to take some things out of the fridge.

Micah laughed loudly. "I just put together your _whole _bookcase, how is it even possible for me to be drunk?"

_He did have a point._

"Okay, fine you're_ not_ drunk." Emily snapped a little annoyed. "But you just _broke up _with Kelly! You can't be ready to date someone else this quickly. I don't know much about your break up, but I do know that you _cared _about her a lot. It must be so hard for you, but you're not alone. I'm your friend…I will help you _throug_h this… we can get her _back_, Micah."

Micah could not believe his ears. Emily wanted to help him win back his ex-girlfriend? How was it possible for her to be missing his whole point?

"I don't want her back, Emily." Micah said taking her hands in his. "I broke up with her, because of _you." _

"What?" she asked quickly. "Why?"

"I ended it a week ago, because I'm tired of fighting-"

"-Fighting?" Emily asked cutting him off quickly. "Look, Micah a lot of couples fight! My parents fight _all _the time and they are happily married for almost 35 years!"

"I'm tired of _fighting _my _feelings _for you." He said looking at her with agonising eyes.

"Oh." Emily said quickly.

_Fighting his feelings for you?_

_Micah had FEELINGS for you?_

_Tyra was right!_

_How the hell did she know? _

_She barely spoke to Micah!_

"Emily, I know you want to get _over _Will," Micah said slowly. "But it's_ not_ going to happen if you're not _willing_ to allow yourself to move on. You need to date someone; it will _speed _up the process to help you put Will _behind _you."

"I don't know Micah, that sort of sounds like a rebound relationship." Emily said disagreeing with him.

"To have a rebound relationship, you _would've_ needed to _date _Will first." Micah said shaking his head at her in disagreement. "Emily, this will _not _be a rebound relationship."

_He was right!_

_How could this be a rebound?_

_She wasn't Will's ex-girlfriend or anything…_

_Will had NEVER seen her as anything more than a friend!_

"You might not be over him yet," Micah said snapping Emily out of her thoughts. "I know that already; but I just wanted to tell you that _when _you are ready to get _over Will_…when you are _ready _to _move on_ from him; you have options. You have _me._"

"Micah, that's so sweet." Emily said softly.

"You _deserve _to be somebody's _first _choice, Emily. I just thought you should know that. Will is an idiot for picking Cassandra. _You are my first choice, Emily_."

_She was his FIRST CHOICE?_

SHE WAS MICAH'S FIRST CHOICE?! Emily's mind chanted over and over like some sort of sacred mantra, as her brain tried to process the words.

_She had NEVER been anyone's first choice before!_

Emily smiled; it had to be one of the sweetest things a guy had ever said to her. Kevin and her boyfriends in the past were definitely not the romantic kind. None of the guys that she had dated through high school would have _ever _said anything like this, for fear of seeming less _manly. _

_And of course weirdo Kevin was not the smartest tool in the shed, clearly because you dumped him when he couldn't express his feelings…_

_Or say that he loved you after 18 months of dating…_

_That's besides the point!_

_Ewwww why are you thinking about weirdo Kevin right now, when Micah is waiting for you to say something._

_Snap out of it Emily!_

"Micah, I need some time to process all this." Emily said re-joining the conversation.

"Take all the time you need, Emily." He said smiling a little. "I will _wait _for you as long as it takes; because _you're worth the wait."_

_I was worth the wait?!_

For a spilt second, Emily wished Will was in the room to hear that.

_I WAS WORTH THE WAIT!_

Emily wanted to kiss Micah. She wanted nothing more than to throw her hands around his neck and push him hard against her fridge.

_You can do this Emily! _

_You can be brave and spontaneous…and go for something that you want, right?_

_The old Emily, would wait and WAIT…_

_She would patiently wait around for her best friend to realise that he was making a mistake, by dating her arch nemesis…_

_The old Emily would wait until Will realised that Cassandra was the wrong person for him…_

_She would wait until Cassandra showed her true colours to him…._

_She would WAIT for Will to come crawling back to her._

_But she was sick of being the OLD Emily!_

_She wanted to be the NEW & IMPROVED Emily…_

_The Emily that went after what she wanted…_

_The Emily that had balvery!_

_Just kiss him._

_You can do this! _

_Just go for it!_

She was on the verge of doing so when her home phone rang; snapping her out of her thoughts and making her loose her nerve to pounce on Micah.

"Should you get that?" Micah asked looking at her.

"It's probably my mom." She said dismissing the ringing phone, by waving her hands to gesture that she wasn't too worried. "It can go to voicemail."

Micah smiled a little and pushed a loose strand of Emily's blonde hair that had fallen in front of her eyes when she was swaying. He tucked it gently behind her ear, brushing her neck with his hands. Emily bit down hard onto her bottom lip, as something tingled throughout her whole body. She was on the verge of going _crazy._

**Em-miiilllyyyy!**

Tyra's voice sang out from her voicemail machine.

_She sounded so wasted…_

Emily and Micah both couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Someone sounds a little drunk." Micah said. "Should you get that? I don't mind."

"She probably just wants to talk about _Hot Molly_; it's okay. I'll call her tomorrow."

_What did she want now? _Emily thought a little annoyed that she had ruined her moment of new found _balvery._

**So I'm at Hot Molly's house…she's making a coffee for me…**

**She thinks I'm drunk or something? Whateverrrr! I think she's trying to sober me up.**

**Is HOT Micah still there?**

Emily's eyes widened in shock.

_She knew where this conversation was heading and she wasn't about to allow her drunk friend to embarrass her._

Emily prayed that Tyra would not saying anything else as she pushed past Micah and ran towards her machine.

**Have you kissed him yet? I don't want to hear tomorrow that you didn't make a move... because I will be soooooo pissed! He is at your house! Take advantage of that, Emily!**

Emily got to her machine and hit the mute button quickly, but Tyra kept speaking through the machine.

**So what kind of kisser is he? A soft and gentle one? Or is he the passionate and hungry type? I bet he is the kind that's both! God knows he has waited FOREVER and I mean FOREVERRRRR to kiss you!**

_Oh God, this was so AWKWARD!_

_Shut up Tyra!_

_How the hell do you mute this thing? _Emily thought pressing the mute button again.

**Hot Molly said I've been talking about you two ALL night. You've technically RUINED my date; you know! So I better hear LOTS of juicy details tomorrow…or I'll be so annoyed!**

Emily started pressing every button on her machine to mute the message; but nothing seemed to be working.

_Stupid machine!_

**Try not to overthink anything, Emily. Just go for it. Micah likes you sooooo much-**

_That's it! _Emily thought picking up the phone. It was the only way she could think of to shut up her drunk friend.

"Tyra?" Emily said laughing awkward.

"Emilyyyyyyyy!" She said excitedly. "How's the night going?"

"It's ok." Emily said grimacing without looking at Micah.

"Is Micah still there?"

"Yup." Emily said hoping that Micah wouldn't catch on that they were talking about him.

"What are you doing talking to me then?' Tyra snapped. "WAIT! Before you go…_have you kissed him yet?"_

"I'll speak to you tomorrow. I got to go. Bye!"

"I want _detailed_ details, ok? Say bye to Micah for me. Remember; don't over think…_just go for it."_

"Good night Tyra." Emily said laughing nervously and clicking off the phone.

_I'm going to kill her tomorrow! _Emily thought as she returned her phone to its charger.

"Tyra says _hello." _She said looking over at Micah, who was smiling. "Micah, I'm so sorry about that." Emily started, but was cut off when Micah's lips came crushing down on hers.

A rush of excitement spread throughout her body and Emily moaned loudly as her heart started to flutter uncontrollably.

_God damn he was a good kisser._

_Probably the best that she had ever kissed!_

Micah opened his mouth a little, deepening the kiss. Emily started to feel a dizzy spell flush throughout her whole body instantly. She was sure that her legs were going to _buckle_ at any moment. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before when she kissed other guys. Unsure whether she was going to faint, or be able to support herself on her feet for much longer, she pulled Micah towards her roughly; crashing herself into the back of one of her kitchen cupboards for some support. Micah's lips curved into a small smile, before he closed his eyes again to savour the kiss. Emily moaned as Micah's soft tongue found hers. Emily pulled Micah closer by the collar of his blue shirt; as Micah deepened the kiss, sending Emily's head into a spinning frenzy. She was going to pass out at any moment if they didn't pull away for a breath of air. Emily decided to pull away first, despite how much her head told her _not _to. Micah pulled back and looked at Emily with a burning anticipation. He was dying to understand how she felt about the kiss. Emily allowed her lungs to breathe for a second, before pulling Micah roughly towards her again. She wanted the taste of his mouth on hers again. She wanted to feel her world spin; she was starting to love that new found _sensation._ Emily opened her mouth wider and closed her eyes, savouring the sweet moment, as her tongue drew circle around Micah's. He groaned so loudly, that she giggled a little.

_So this is what balvery felt like! _She thought as she wrapped her arms tighter around Micah's neck.

Emily felt her heart flutter. She knew what she _wanted _to do next. There was no part of her that wanted anything other than to take him to her bedroom. Micah cupped Emily's face gently and continued to deepen the hungry kiss. He wanted her so badly; that it was starting to get very dangerous. He had to stop kissing her, because he knew that _soon, _he wouldn't be able to stop himself and he didn't want to freak her out. He pulled away, trying catch his breath; but Emily's eyes widened in shock. She moaned something that sounded remotely like a '_no' _before she crashed her lips against him again.

"Emily…" he said trying to fight off her lips.

"No, Micah." She said stubbornly, trying to take control over his lips again.

"Emily, I think I should go." He said pulling her apart from him, and taking her hands in his.

"You- uh- you _want _to go?" she asked a little nervously, confused by the whole situation.

_Why did he want to go?_

Emily's eyes widened in shock. _He probably thinks that you are a horrible kisser!_

"I _don't _want to go." He said laughing at her reaction, "But I don't want to give you the _wrong i_dea." He said kissing her forehead quickly and reaching into his pocket for his keys.

"I don't want you to go. _Micah, I want you."_ She said boldly, as her heart pounded loudly against her chest.

Micah's lips curved into a smile, as he pulled Emily closer to him again for another kiss.

"We should have some desert, because I won't be able to stop." He said when they pulled apart for some air.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Emily asked, pulling Micah towards her bedroom.

"_Are you sure?"_ he asked sereaching her eyes.

"Yes." She said smiling a little, "We can have desert later."

Micah laughed loudly. "I meant about _this_." He said as Emily pushed him onto her bed, as she started to unbutton his shirt quickly.

"Yes! _I want you, Micah."_ She said breathlessly, before she covered his mouth with hers.


End file.
